Titanic a Sora Riku story
by bonkersbimbo
Summary: Based on the movie Titanic. The story of how a rich boty engagaed to be married falls in love with an artist. I hope you like. I really suck at summaries


okay people another kingdom hearts fanfic. featuring Sora/Axel, Sora/Riku hope you enjoy.

characters don't belong to me damn square enix they wouldn't let me have them.

Based on the movie Titanic which i also don't own.

Hope you enjoy!

Please review and let me know if i should continue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two lights fade and appear closer together, the grow brighter, light from a submarine. Inside the submarine sit two people. One a spikey blond haired guy with intense blue eyes and the other his young assitant called Namine equally as blonde haired and blue eyed.

Both were asleep at the controlls waiting for the signal that after two hours they would find something. A large Thud awakes both the sleeping scientists. the sign they had been waiting for they had reached the bottom now to see what they had found.

Roxas: We are here.

minutes later two subs skim over the seafloor to the sound of  
sidescan sonar

The featureless gray clay of the bottom unrols in the lights of the subs.  
Bodine is watching the sidescan sonar display, where the outline of a huge  
pointed object is visible. Anatoly lies prone, driving the sub, his face  
pressed to the center port.

Namine:Come left a little. She's right in front of us, eighteen meters. Fifteen.  
Thirteen... you should see it.

Roxas:Do you see it? I don't see it... there!

In the darkness a ghostly image appears it is that of the sunked ship. The TITANIC sunk many years ago. Namine looks up from the eye piece if the camera that has recirded everything since they reached the bottom and stares at the monitor showing outside

Namine:It still gets me every time.

Roxas:Is just your guilt because of estealing from the dead

Namine: I meant it still gets me every time... to see the sad ruin of the great ship  
sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15, 1912,  
after her long fall from the world above.

Roxas we've found something lets take it up.

after a slow rise to the surface Roxas and Namine get to take a peek at there treasure.

Namine (to cameraman awaiting eagerly) You ready to start rolling. (cameraman nods) ready ok.

Roxas: Well, here it is, the moment of truth. Here's where we find out if the  
time, the sweat, the money spent to charter this ship and these subs, to  
come out here to the middle of the North Atlantic... were worth it. If what  
we think is in that same... is in that safe... it will be.

Roxas opens the safe and peers inside the wet interior his face shows his disappointment.

Namine: Look, it wasn't in the safe... no, look, don't worry about  
it, there're still plenty of places it could be... in the floor debris in  
the suite, in the mother's room, in the purser's safe on C deck... hang on a second.

She gently moves the letters from the safe to a waterproof tray within them was the crayon drawing of a very beautiful boy no older than 16 maybe 17 with the name Riku in the corner. They all gasp aroung the boys neck was the item they had been looking for a necklace with a very large stone.

Roxas: I'll be damned.

...................................................................

(the news is on the tv in a small living room)

Announcer: treasure hunter and scientist Roxas is best known for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence  
technology to work two and a half miles down at another famous wreck... the  
Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from the middle of the Atlantic... hello Roxas?

Roxas: Yes, hi, Areith. You know, Titanic is not just A shipwrick, Titanic is THE  
shipwreck. It's the Mount Everest of shipwrecks.

A elderly man sits in his wheelchair.

elderly man: kairi turn up the volume dear.

Kairi a girl in her mid twenties looked up from her magazine: yes grandpa

she turns the volume up

Roxas on tv:I've planned this expedition for three years, and we're out here recovering some amazing things... things that will have enormous historical and  
educational value.

Areith on tv: so can you tell us what you have found

Roxas: I would rather show you. I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff ispreserved and catalogued properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today...

*hold up drawing*

man in wheelchair: OMG thats me.

kairi: grandpa are you ok.

man in wheel chair: Yes Kairi but can you get me the phone.

Areith on tv: if anyone has any information about the boy in the picture please contact the station as soon as possible.

kairi: here's the phone.

the man dials the number on screen.

Man in wheelchair: hello i have some information about your picture i am the person whose portrait you know hold.. I was a survivour of the titanic and my name is Sora.


End file.
